


if killing crackheads got quirks

by matsuhana420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, class 77 are villains, just a simple bnha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhana420/pseuds/matsuhana420
Summary: A Danganronpa BNHA au in which Saihara is done with everyones shit, class 79 is sad because their quirks have shitty setbacks, and Jin Kirigiri is just trying to survive. Oh yeah, and the Remnants are villains.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. while you wait

i just wanna keep these memes here but i did start this

spoilers up ahead mdudes


	2. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to popular (12 votes rn compared to the other 6, 5, and 1 votes) demand, i am bringing back this au! so here's the prologue again (edited) and ill update the tags and such!!

Shuichi Saihara has always considered himself a normal kid. He was quiet, did all of his work, and complied to what anyone superior to him wanted with no complaining. He was nice when talked to, but often seemed shy and, some could even say, defenseless. The fact that he, in a world full of them, didn't have a quirk was just an add onto his normalness and he was prepared and satisfied to live a peaceful, normal life with a peaceful, normal job.

All in all, he shouldn't have let his uncle—as much as he adored Soushi Saihara—convince him to apply for the General Studies Course. But at least it wasn't the hero course.

So why the hell a letter arrived from Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious hero school in Japan, say he was accepted into the hero course?

"There seems to be a mix up."

Shuichi stared at the assistant principal with a neutral expression, resisting the urge to yell "no shit!" right in his face.

"It seems you and one of the actual hero course students' files got mixed up and she is now placed in the General Studies course, and you are in the Hero Course," The principal said, looking on his computer before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was his first year as the assistant principal and he had already messed up more than he would like. His uncle leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How soon can it be fixed?" his uncle asked. The assistant—Jin Kirigiri—sighed deeply.

"Considering the basic first week back to school problems and the fact Principal Monokuma will not be here until next Tuesday," Mr. Kirigiri looked through his planner and winced, "it would take a week or two at most. I'm so sorry."

"B-But I'm not a hero! I have no quirk, I wouldn't be able to do anything!" The ravenette protested, now scared out of his mind. The older man flinched a bit and Shuichi felt bad. "I'm sorry, I'm just confused on how I would participate."

"It's fine, I understand. I will alert your teacher on the situation, and hopefully you can skip the quirk demonstration," He paused for a bit before looking at Shuichi, "The hero course is not all about quirks, you know. You could learn a lot in your time there, quirkless or not." Saihara didn't know how to reply so he just stayed silent.

"What about the student he took the place of?" Soushi spoke up, before Shuichi got uncomfortable with the curious way Mr. Kirigiri was looking at him. 

"I will alert Miss Akamatsu and her parents of the situation, so don't worry about it," A loud buzz came from his cell phone, and he glanced down before sucking in a breath, "I'm so sorry to cut this short but it seems I am needed elsewhere. I hope I answered all your questions." Shuichi and his uncle nodded as Mr. Kirigiri smiled at them. He shook Soushi's hand before ushering them out. Shuichi noticed a girl sitting in the waiting room with long lavender hair and her lilac eyes held his gaze for a few seconds that felt like an eternity before he and his uncle made their way out the door. Mr. Kirigiri made a last statement as he left.

"See you on Monday, Shuichi."

Jin Kirigiri made eye contact with the lavender haired girl in the waiting room, but waited until the door shut before acknowledging her. She stood up as he grabbed his briefcase from his office, locking the door behind him, and walking out of the front office of Hope's Peak. They walked side by side for a while before the girl—Kyoko Kirgiri, a second year Hero Course student and his daughter—spoke up.

"Why did they call a meeting so suddenly?" Jin sighed, they being the school board made up of pro heroes.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with the Remnants. There _have_ been more sightings of them recently than there has been in a while," He answered, opening the door for her to walk through. Kyoko bit her lip and look down at the ground with a calculating gaze.

"Do you think they will actually strike soon?" Her lilac eyes swiveled up to meet her dad's but he avoided the eye contact.

"Who knows at this point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so excited to start this and i hope you guys are excited for it too


End file.
